Obviously
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Phil and Mark receive a gift on Christmas Eve and with the rest of the WWE, they open it to find a box of…fanfiction? Who the hell mailed this? WAFF. SLASH. Punkertaker for browngirlwrites and other pairings for other darlings!


**Overall, this is for all my girls. Yes, I added a hint of everyone's favorite pairings! But the Punkertaker pairing is for **_**browngirlwrites**_** ultimately. I made sure the fic ended with them together. She didn't say that I can't mention other pairings. XD! I added numbers to where I wanted to say something 'cause I didn't want to ruin the flow of the story. XD. The fictions mentioned here do NOT belong to me. They are far from belonging to me. They belong to MY girls. MINE! MINE! MINE!**

**Let's hope this goes out well…**

* * *

Obviously  
Rated: +13 - mentions of sex; language  
Summary: Phil and Mark receive a gift on Christmas Eve and with the rest of the WWE, they open it to find a box of…fanfiction? Who the hell mailed this? WAFF. SLASH. Punkertaker for browngirlwrites and other pairings for other darlings!  
Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

Mark heard the door bell ring.

The party was raging, Jeff had already had ten packets of smokes stolen from him from the little cigarette stealer, Phil Brooks, and Matt didn't sit down until Mark had told them all to sit down and turn off the music while he answered the door and when the mail man had seen Mark, he had dropped the package and run off.

Mark grabbed onto the box and slammed the door behind him, putting the gift down onto a chair.

"It's from something called ?"

Jeff had hopped from his seat and torn off the gift and thrown out all the books from the box. So many had fallen out that Matt's heart may have stopped as he grabbed onto one of the books, '_Brothers Long Lost_?"

Matt had read the beginning of the book and he scanned quickly through it. "Oh hell no! I'm burned and bruised and I have cuts!"

"Haha," Jeff giggled. "Matty got—"

"And hey, Shannon is mine!" Matt exclaimed.

Jeff reached out for the book and started reading it, ignoring the frowning Matt.

"It's made by this _xxVioletxxRosexx_? Doesn't she just use her real name and get it over with?"

"I think it's cute!" Jeff exclaimed, grinning.

"Wait, so you're actually in a book?" Phil asked, blinking once and twice before sitting down onto a chair and picking up another book called '_Not Alone'_ and started reading the beginning. The story was easy to read but in the beginning, so he continued onto reading before starting to laugh. "There is something called 'Cenaton'. And the author's name is _CenatonObsession_."

John looked at Randy once before shuddering. "No, me and him don't work out. Who bottoms?"

"Apparently, Randy."

"HA!" John exclaimed, laughing.

"I'm not the girl! John is! He eats more than me!"

"I'm not the emotional eater around here, Randy!"

Randy crossed his arms as he sat down and picked up one of the books and stared at the cover. "_TheMizMagnet_? Who in hell's name is she?"

With that, Mike's ears perked up and he snatched the book from Randy's hands. "_Behind the Façade_?" Mike flipped the book over and read the summary before blushing into a pink color. "She's been spying on me! DAMMIT!"

Jeff giggled at Mike's notion. "She might've seen you shower."

Mike's heart stopped as he looked through the book, flipping randomly through pages. "And who's Marshall?"

"Marshall! I like the name!"

"He's English apparently."

"I like him!" Jeff exclaimed, smiling and walking towards Mike to peak from his shoulder. "Damn, I'd like him in my bed."

"And Nero?" Mike blinked.

"That's my middle name!" Jeff stood up, still grinning like hell.

"And—wait, me and Jericho together?!"

Chris spat out his Coke and then blushed, looking away. _'Dammit! SHE KNOWS IT! That girl has a spy camera on both me and Mike?!' _

"Oh, and she wrote something else," with that, Chris picked up a book called _'The Darkness That Consumes'_ and flipped the book to see that this was a series before handing it over to Mike.

"Me and John Cena?!" Mike exclaimed, ready to run out of the door then he flipped through the end of the book. "Oh yum! I love the way she writes sex scenes!"

"There's sex?!"

Chris peeked from Mike's shoulder, reading along while Ted stood up and looked at the remaining books. "Any more crazy authoresses?"

Matt picked up a book and looked at the authoress' name, '_NeroAnne_?"

"What's up with people and my middle name?" Jeff asked, grinning. "They think it's nice, how cute!"

"_Rapture_? What in—"Matt quickly scanned through it. "Hardycest? Faryl?"

"I like the name Faryl!"

"It's our baby, Jeffro."_ 'SHE KNOWS! OH HELL NO! I'm exposed!' _Matt tried to hide his blush as he grabbed onto another book by her. "_So, You Want A Little Taste Of the Enigma_?" Matt raised an eyebrow as he opened through the pages.

Matt flushed in pink. "What's the deal with this girl and Hardycest?"

"HEY, MATTY! That's not very nice! She sounds so cute!" Jeff said, peering into the pages. "Damn…"

"Yeah, I'm hard, too."

"You two wanted sex right?" Matt turned to Chris and Mike, 'this thing is full of it. And it's very vivid and tasteful. Damn! DID I JUST SAY THAT!? This 'NeroAnne' person has some sort of spell on us, no?"

Chris grabbed onto the book and sat down to read. "Damn, I've only made it through the very page and I'm already hard."

"Told ya." Matt snickered. "Mike?"

"Wait, wait, this is getting good," Mike sat down, reading _'The Darkness That Consumes'_. "Oh, that's sad!"

"Mike, you're _reading_."

Mike's eyes went towards Matt. "I know, it's scary but I really, really wanna know what happens next so shut up."

Matt turned to find both Randy and John engulfed into '_Not Alone'_, both are holding onto each other for dear life with their mouths gapped open. Then he picked up another book by… "InYourHonor? Don't any of them use a real name?"

"But that's not fun!" Jeff protested, pulling himself out of the book, '_Brothers Long Lost'_.

"What's the pairing?" Phil smirked.

"Phil Brooks and Mike Mizanin!"

"OH HELL NO!" both Phil and Mike said at the same time even though Mike's eyes were still glued to the book.

"'Cause Phil's secretly fucking Mark." Matt laughed, causing Phil to blush before looking down at the floor. "But it's a good book. It's called _'Watching You' _and damn, it's dark. I like dark."

"I'll read it when I'm done with this, 'Mike promised, eyes still engulfed in the paper in front of him.

"Oh, an author that writes a girl and a boy, we must—wait, she likes Rey Mysterio?" Matt was about to laugh as he pulled the book off the ground causing Rey to stand up and run over to him. "Rey and Melina? True Love Exposed? xRey'sAngel?"

Rey blushed then grabbed the book, looking at it. "I like it already."

"You better tell that to your 'angel'." Matt teased.

Rey grinned. "Yes, my angel, she wrote me a story. What'd you get?"

"You get burns!" Jeff exclaimed, reading through the book.

"The authoress there hates me, 'Matt pointed to _'Brothers Long Lost'_.

"HEY! It's a good story!"

"At least he's not reading that Jeff sex…"

"'Cause Chris won't give!"

"Didn't you go take a shower yet?" Matt asked Chris who was sweating and still holding onto the huge book. "You're not gonna finish that today, you know."

"I can try!"

"Oh and there's .NeonNero." Matt said, looking through the book. "Oh, another Jeff middle name girl. I'm getting tired of these! Oh…and 'My Love To You'? Oh great, an old man is fucking my brother."

"Who?" Jeff asked, looking back at Matt.

"Shawn," Shawn then grabbed the book and looked at it. Matt shook his head. "I'm not addicted to any book yet!"

Mark chuckled before taking a book from the ground and looking through it. "_xxAREESHAxx_? At least she put her real name."

"That's a name?" Jeff asked then got smacked by Matt.

"I think it's nice."

"And the book is called…?"

"_Everything I have_. It's a Punkertaker fic?" Matt said, looking at the summary of the book. "Punkertaker. Ha."

Phil blushed and tried to hide his head as he flushed pink.

"And there's _KimberAnnBRAND_." Matt said, looking at the book. "Hey, me and Jeff and Shannon are the only brands! She's obviously in love with me! Also…ChipMUNK? What in hell's name—?"

"Phil and Matt!" Jeff exclaimed, almost tumbling down with laughter. "Chipmunks."

Phil grimaced in disgust. "With him? In Jeff's dreams."

"Yes, yes, that's for giving me a topic to dream about tonight." Jeff said, still reading through the book in his hands. "What's the name of the book?"

"It's just a cover and a page of words. It's called _'Phil's Not Here Anymore'_…just to say, it's not technically called a book but damn, it's tearful…" Matt said, reading through it and sat down.

"Phil and Matt…sitting in a tree…"

"Don't even try, Jeffro, 'Matt threatened, setting the page down before getting another book. "Two last books by the same authoress. One called Voodoo and one called Pet. Her name is browngirlwrites. And they're both Punkertaker fics. Apparently, she started this Punkertaker trend."

"Oh gee…I wonder how she got that pairing from…" Jeff said, sarcastically, looking at the two who were walking to the kitchen and Jeff stopped them. "You're standing under a mistletoe."

"Come on, it's a good pairing!" Matt exclaimed. "Kiss."

Phil grinned before Mark leaned down to kiss him, the entire room roared with cheers as they pulled back. Phil grinned as he kissed Mark once more to seal the deal. "I want those books. They make good Christmas gifts. One for me. One for Mark."

"And who's keeping which book?" Rey asked, still holding onto his book, _'True Loved Exposed'_.

"I'm keeping this, 'Jeff said, flipping to another page of '_Brothers Long Lost'_. "It's so cute and sad! I LOVE IT!"

"Hell, I'm buying the entire series of this thing, 'Mike said, eyes still glued to _'The Darkness that Consumes'_. "She is _TheMizMagnet_ and she's awesome!"

"Damn. The girl got to him." Jeff chuckled. "And give me that book, Chris!"

"NEVER!"

"You're sweating bullets, man!"

"Just 'cause it's so hot!" Chris grinned, still reading '_So You Want A Little Taste Of The Enigma?'_ And grinning widely. "I'm keeping this."

"No! It's meant for me!" Jeff exclaimed. "Gimmie!"

"No, I will get find this '_NeroAnne'_ and I will do things that are illegal in some states!" Chris exclaimed.

"Me too." Matt said, still reading '_Rapture'_ and now blinking. "Count me in!"

"But they're supposed to be to me!" Jeff protested. "I wanna read!"

"Get your own!" Matt said, hugging _'Rapture' _and _'Phil's Not Here Anymore'_ close to his chest. "Mine! BOTH!"

"Shawn's keeping that book; we don't need to find him. He's probably masturbating or something." Jeff snickered. "I am so loved. I'm keeping the other Punkertaker fic. That _'Everything I have'_ one. I want it!"

"Read it then give it to Mark and Phil who are now…probably upstairs…doing stuff," Matt said. "Stuff that are probably in Chris's book."

"I LOVE THIS BOOK!" Chris roared, grinning to himself. "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"I'm keeping _'Watching You' _too," Mike said, grinning. "It looks nice…besides, it shows how wanted am I. Same goes for '_Behind the Façade'_. I may hate Jericho but I love the authoress. She's stunning…and her way with words…"

"Marry her."

"I just might and Marshall, too." Mike retarded, sticking his tongue out.

"Who's Marshall? Seriously?" Matt asked. "And we know that Randy and Cena are off, probably doing it."

"OH NO! He's mine!" Mike exclaimed.

"Damn, that authoress must've gotten to you…" Jeff laughed. "Damn, we're spending Christmas Eve, reading…"

"I don't mind." Matt said, slipping upside down and still reading '_Rapture'_, grinning to himself, 'damn, that's some hot sex right there."

Phil and Mark were now huddled into bed, reading after they had both had sex, both of their naked bodies pressing against each other as Phil read '_Pet'_ while Mark read '_Voodoo'_, grinning at the thought of having Phil all his. He was all his, right now and _obviously_, he wasn't going to let him go.

* * *

**XD! Mah girls better be happy! I put my blood, sweat and tears on this piece. XP! Just joking but I did work hard on it…XP! Merry Christmas to all authoresses mentioned and yes, they are **_**that**_** awesome. ALL OF THEM! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!**

**X Sam. **


End file.
